The Story of William the Raper
by iLucienne
Summary: How William T. Spears retaliates after having enough of Grell's endless, stupid flirting. Who would've known, right? A slightly ooc William, or maybe this is just his other side. Who knows, who knows.


FSo I was watching one of the OVA's of Kuroshitsuji, the one about Will and Grell's past, and I couldn't hold back the need to type a fanfic. Dear lord, it's been awhile. My apologies in advance if it won't…satisfy you as the reader in any way. xD Review and I'll send you a free hug. Mwah.

xXx The Story of Will the Raper xXx

"Ne, ne…_ Will_~" Grell Sutcliffe cooed, running his slender fingers along his partner shinigami's newly pressed coat. Will, the said shinigami, released yet another irritated sigh, expertly ignoring the outspoken redhead.

The pair was currently returning from another assignment all the way from Berlin. At their current year—year 2014—the dispatch committee thought that they would further look closer at human development.

Thus, the cruise ship.

To say that the whole trip was grand would be an understatement. Every guest was on their best dresses and suits, not that Will minded. His Armani black and white suit blended in well.

Grell, on the other hand, was a completely different story. As usual, he was in his striking red color scheme, but William was not prepared for something out of the ordinary so soon. Grell wore a _dress_. A _woman's_ dress, at that. The design was simple, yet the color made a few—or maybe a lot—of men turn their heads to his direction. A satin cocktail dress, up to his ankle, topped off with studded crimson stilettos.

Will cleared his throat, trying to avoid further brain damage. "Grell Sutcliffe… what are you wearing?" He asked, pushing his glasses up, just like he does whenever the situation gets…stuffy.

The redheaded shinigami made a little twirl, his hair perfectly rested just below the shoulders when he stopped. "Do you like it?"

William opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a man. "Excuse me, _madam_, would you care to join me for a drink or two?" Will's head snapped, immediately reading the man based on his physical looks.

He was around mid-40's. Possibly a business tycoon from the way he held the cocktail in his hand. Will could tell that this wasn't his first time trying to pick up people who would catch his attention.

Grell grinned. _Must've thought that it was a compliment_, Will thought, tired. Yet what surprised him more was Grell's reply. He wound his arm around Will's and interlocked their fingers together. "I'm sorry, I'm with my boyfriend."

The raven haired shinigami stood there, motionless. He barely heard it when the man apologized and walked away. Once he's regained his composure, Will pulled away from Grell quickly. "I don't remember ever having a romantic relationship with you." He said coldly, pushing his glasses up.

"Ah, how cruel!" Grell dramatically said. "But that's what I love about you, _Will~"_

Deciding to just let it go, Will sighed and walked to a table, not disturbed by the fact that he left Grell there. "H-Hey, Will! I was just joking!" Grell cried out, stomping after the other shinigami.

It was somewhat crowded in the cruise ship, but not so much as to make it uncomfortable. Strangely enough, William was attracting as much people as Grell was, much to his partners' displeasure.

Will took a slim wine glass from one of the caterers moving about and took a sip. He was familiar with the tastes of liquor—having tried almost every kind imaginable—and he concluded that the drink being offered was freshly pressed. It seemed to calm him down; the music, slight sounds of chatter, the wine. Even Grell seemed to be out of his way for once. . . .

"Will~"

. . . . he knew it. It was too good to be true.

Opening his eyes, not realizing they were closed in the first place, he narrowed his eyes at the irritating shinigami. "Why do you keep on calling out to me?" _every five minutes_, Will was tempted to add.

Grell took a step forward to him, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. "But don't you like it when I _cry out your name_?"

William felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"Not now, Grell." He said, massaging his temples since he felt another partner-induced headache creeping up. "I'm trying to have at least one night away from things that would trigger my temper. Now if you please…" He raised his glasses which seemed to be slipping down the bridge of his nose. Grell seemed undisturbed.

"But I wanna spend time with you!" He pouted childishly.

"Don't…." William warned, clenching his jaw.

"Come on Will, soften up." There was an added hint of malice. "Or should I say, _harden_ up?"

. . . . . .

William's eyes snapped open, his eyes garnering different kinds of emotions in them. Frightening emotions.

He's definitely had enough.

Grell flinched, surprised (yet tried to hide it) at the sudden response of his partner.

Without wasting a second, Will grabbed Grell's wrist, dragging him out of the chandelier lit hall, heading down to where their room was.

Once inside, Will flicked the lights open and pushed Grell on to the bed, being anything but gentle. Grell gasped, somewhat shocked at this new side of the man. But his features quickly turned lewd as he watched Will shrug off his coat and pulled at his tie, looking venomous.

"I knew you'd loosen up soon enough…" Grell said, very much pleased. His eyes widened though when he was pulled on the upper part of his dress, engaging Will and Grell in a heated make-out session.

William intruded his partners' mouth, not allowing himself to be submissive in any way. His tongue was fierce, rubbing violently at Grell's. Not that he minded.

If this was what he wanted, William had no choice but give it to him.

Once they moved apart—which was after a somewhat long time—Grell opened his half-lidded eyes, only to be presented with a (literally) mouth-watering William T. Spears. His raven hair was in a mess due to Grell's hands previously pressing it against his. He very rarely saw the shinigami without his slick back hair, so this just went right to his crotch. Will's lips were parted, his hot breath being released in and out as he panted slowly. Grell wanted to reach out to touch him, _every part of him_…

Bloody hell.

Grell tried pulling his hand away, only to be dawned with the realization that he was, in fact, tied to the bedpost.

His eyes widened, throwing his head back and releasing a lustful moan. Pleased, Will admired the handiwork of his dexterous hands. "You've always been fond of bondage." He stated knowingly.

At the back of his mind, Grell felt like blushing. Will actually remembers the things he blabs on and on about. But when exactly did he specifically say that he was a total mess when it came to bondage?

The raven haired probably noticed him thinking said, "It was during our first soul reaping."

Oh my. How many decades has that been?

Tired of waiting and probably wanting more action for once, Will grabbed his scythe from beside the bed and cut off Grell's dress in one swift move. He heard a gasp at the sudden exposure to the chilly air in the room, making the raven hair's lips curl into a little grin.

Grell's skin was so smooth and soft; his self-proclaimed gender obvious through the contours of his chest to his abdomen to his arms and evenly toned legs. William resisted the urge to drag his tongue along that wide expanse of skin. Instead, he latched his skillful—not much knew about this of course. He liked keeping a low profile with anything related to romantic relationships—tongue onto the base of Grell's neck. He decided on biting deep within the red haired man's skin, too painful for pleasure.

"A-Ah…Will…be gentle…" Grell gasped before biting his lower lip.

No way in the Shinigami Dispatch Committee's code of conduct was he going to be gentle.

Will would be anything but gentle today.

"Shut up." Will hissed against his skin as his mouth moved south, towards a pair of perk and hard nipples.

Grell began letting out heaps of erratic moans as Will swirled his tongue around one nub, while those long fingers of his pinched and rubbed in between his thumb.

Frustrated, and by frustrated meaning _sexually_ frustrated, Will pulled away from Grell. Without giving the overactive man a second to complain, he grabbed something from the bedside drawer and tied it around Grell's mouth area.

The gag stifled the other man's moans and William wasn't sure if he was pleased that he wouldn't get turned on by Grell's words, or if he was even more frustrated because those striking olive eyes looked at him with so much _lust _and _need_ that he almost threw his entire plan out the window.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Asked Will as he pulled on Grell's long hair so that he could look deep into those taunting eyes.

His eyes expressed the very epitome of desire.

Will released Grell's hair as he slithered down the body, sticking out his tongue in places he thought were appropriate, like his navel and pelvic area.

There was a rather _large_ appendage nudging on Will's chest.

Looking down, William was rather pleased that he was actually the cause of Grell's _hard _and _dripping_ erection. With a satisfied smirk he commented, "Not so feminine now, don't you think _Grell_?"

The response he got was a throaty groan, and Will concluded that it was good enough. With a curious expression, he held Grell's cock and gave it a quick lick. Grell huffed as he arched his back a little, wanting more of that touch as he nudged his member into William's mouth.

Will took the other entirely in his waiting mouth, rubbing his tongue and swirling it around languidly until Grell was nothing but a hot mess. He was hearing nothing but hard breathing, and unlike awhile ago, not hearing Grell's irritating voice displeased him.

Without breaking contact with the red hair's cock, William untied the gag from behind Grell's head. The latter man let out a deep breath, panting still from the feelings emitted from his groin.

"Goddamnit, _Will_…more, goodness, more!" Grell panted out screeching.

Just before Grell was thrown right over the edge, Will pulled away, grating his teeth against the throbbing piece of skin.

Grell felt himself twitch in _every_ part of his body, aching with a painful need. "W-WILL…"

Said man wiped a string of saliva with his thumb, his lips garnering a proud smirk.

"We're not yet done." He replied, unbuttoning his jeans and throwing it to some part of the room. William positioned himself in front of Grell's aching hole.

"W-Wait..! You're n-not going to prepare m-me?" Grell asked, a little bit scared. _What if I break? Oh my god, what is Will thinking?_

Will's eyes were hazy through his dark bangs as he replied. "No."

And with that said, he roughly entered Grell, with a loud scream from the other man. William got a bit woozy all of a sudden, pleasure entering him all too quickly. Yet, he continued his ragged thrusts then noticed that the lithe body under him was sobbing.

"You idiot! That hurts!" Grell complained, arms reaching out to grab William's face. "You o-owe me a kiss."

"Whatever you want, it's yours." Will lowered his head to kiss Grell passionately, his hips pushing and pulling and making slapping sounds against Grell's.

"O-Oh damn…_aah_…_fuck_!" Grell swore when they separated, his climax creeping under his skin and threatening to burst at any second.

"_Hnnghhh_…Will! _F-Fuck, more!" _

One quick glance on William's flushed, pleasure-induced face was all Grell needed. He released into his and Will's abdomen, all the way to the chest. "S-shit…" William swore quietly, the constraining ring around his cock squeezed so…_heavenly_ that he came in a few more thrusts.

Both men were panting heavily from their high, before William pulled his shaft from inside Grell. The magnitude of Will's actions sunk into him, that he—embarrassed—turned away to leave.

Before Grell grabbed him from behind, holding Will's necktie which was used to tie him with an whispered breathlessly, "_Ready for round two?_"

xXx

Oh my God, I haven't written a fic since who knows when. I know 'raper' isn't a real word since it's supposed to be 'rapist', but I decided it sounded really catchy. It sounded like 'reaper'. xD

My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! Please review~ Yeah, go click that button down there. :3 You know you want to~

Sincerely Insane,

iLucienne


End file.
